Tarzan (personagem)
Tarzan é o principal protagonista do filme de animação da Disney de 1999 com o mesmo nome, a sua sequência de 2002 e do midquel de 2005. Ele foi dublado por Tony Goldwyn como um adulto e por Alex D. Linz como uma criança. Na série de televisão de 2001, A Lenda de Tarzan, ele foi dublado por Michael T. Weiss e por Harrison Chad no midquel. Goldwyn também emprestou sua voz para o personagem durante o primeiro jogo Kingdom Hearts. Background Personalidade Tarzan é um personagem extremamente corajoso, leal e honrado. Ele se preocupa profundamente com sua família e amigos e estava disposto a arriscar sua vida para salvá-los. Ele também foi conhecido por estar disposto a resgatar seus inimigos, um exemplo disso foi quando Clayton estava prestes a cair para a morte e Tarzan exclamou: "Clayton Não!" e estendeu a mão para salvá-lo, mesmo que Clayton havia ferido mortalmente Kerchak e tentou raptar toda a sua família de gorilas. Em sua juventude, Tarzan era brincalhão e divertido, mas também se sentia como um pária, devido ao fato de que ele era humano. Até Jane Porter, o pai dela e Clayton chegar, ele nunca tinha visto antes um outro ser humano e, portanto, não sabia de que espécie era. E como um adulto, ele amadureceu em um caráter mais sério, mas ainda exibindo um lado brincalhão e amigável quando em torno de sua família e amigos. Tarzan também era muito curioso e quando ouviu um tiro, ele foi investigar, enquanto o resto de sua família se escondeu na selva. Foi por causa de sua natureza curiosa que ele conheceu Jane, Professor Porter e Clayton. Tendo vivido na selva toda a sua vida, Tarzan desenvolveu habilidades excepcionais que seriam impossíveis para os outros seres humanos. Ele foi capaz de balançar entre as árvores, segurar as coisas com os pés e tinha um bom senso de audição e olfato. Ele freqüentemente se movia como um gorila, andando sobre os nós dos dedos, mas também andava ereto, às vezes. Ele era um lutador incrível capaz de realizar o seu próprio golpe em alguns predadores da selva. Uma das realizações mais notáveis de Tarzan foi quando ele conseguiu matar Sabor, um leopardo feroz e poderoso que matou seus pais, muitos anos antes. Tarzan, muitas vezes lutou com uma lança, mas também costumava usar as mãos para derrotar seus adversários. Ele também estava sendo capaz de segurar Kerchak e levantar pelo menos dois seres humanos totalmente crescidos, ao mesmo tempo, sem qualquer esforço aparentemente incrivelmente. Design O cabelo castanho de Tarzan é denominado em longos dreadlocks. Ele usa quase nenhuma roupa. A única peça de roupa que ele usa é uma tanga marrom esfarrapada ao redor de sua cintura. Ele também usa roupas de seu pai ocasionalmente. Seus olhos são de uma cor azul-verde claro e seu corpo é musculoso. Sua pele é parda, principalmente devido ao fato de ter sempre vivido na selva. Aparições na franquia Tarzan ''Tarzan'' : Veja a página principal: Tarzan (filme). thumb|260px|Kala encontra Tarzan.No filme, Tarzan começa como um bebê que escapa de um navio em chamas com seus pais biológicos e vive em uma casa na árvore (construída por seus pais), com seus pais, mas, mais tarde, seus pais são mortos por Sabor, um leopardo selvagem. Felizmente, o bebê é salvo por uma gorila chamada Kala que havia perdido seu filho bebê gorila de Sabor. Depois de escapar de Sabor, Kala traz o bebê de volta para sua família de gorilas e diz a seu companheiro Kerchak, o líder que quer adotar o bebê desde que seus pais foram mortos por Sabor e não existem mais seres humanos deixados na selva para o qual Kerchak concorda, mas diz que o bebê não vai ser seu filho. Kala nomeia o bebê, Tarzan, e canta-lhe uma canção de ninar que diz que ela vai estar em seu coração para sempre (You'll Be In My Heart). Alguns anos mais tarde, Tarzan cresce em um menino e gosta de andar junto com seu melhor amigo, Terk e alguns outros gorilas. Um dia, enquanto estavão juntos, Terk distrai Tarzan para poder ficar com outros gorilas, ao qual Tarzan, infelizmente, pula na água e nada para cima de um elefante e agarra a cauda dele fazendo com que os elefantes corram através do território dos gorilas. Quando Kerchak vê isso, ele fecha a cara para Tarzan, que sobreviveu a debandada, conheceu e fez amizade com um jovem elefante chamado Tantor, que realmente tem o cabelo de elefante, dizendo que ele nunca vai ser um deles. Decepcionado e magoado por isso, Tarzan desce até a borda da água e coloca lama em cima dele e depois Kala aparece à noite. Tarzan é incentivado por Kala que diz que ele "não é muito diferente" em tudo. thumb|left|260px|Tantor, Tarzan e Terk quando crianças.Durante todo o ano, na adolescência, ele cresceu aprendendo lutas contínuas para se encaixar com os gorilas; realizando várias atividades com os macacos, como a colheita de frutos, aprendendo outras línguas de origem animal, lutando contra uma cobra, comendo cupins, etc (Son of Man). Um dia, quando ele está brincando com Terk e Tantor, ele ouve um barulho no mato. Quando ele chega perto, ele acaba por encontrar Sabor. Kerchak luta e é ferido pelo leopardo. Tarzan luta e mata o leopardo com Kala, Kerchak (de certa forma), Tantor, Terk e vários gorilas torcendo por sua vitória. Quase imediatamente depois, eles ouvem um barulho na floresta. Enquanto os outros gorilas (e Tantor) fogem, Tarzan, impulsionado por sua curiosidade, decide descobrir o ruído, o que acaba por ser um tiro de Clayton, que é o guarda-costas dos exploradores de gorilas Jane Porter e seu pai , o professor Arquimedes Q. Porter. Fascinado por eles, devido ao fato de que ele nunca viu outro ser humano antes, Tarzan passa algum tempo espionando eles. thumb|260px|Tarzan e Jane se conhecem.Mais tarde, Jane faz um desenho de um bebê babuíno, o babuíno gosta e rouba a pintura dela. Quando ela engana ele para dar a imagem de volta, o choro irrita um enorme grupo de babuínos. Felizmente, Tarzan vem para o resgate. Depois de uma série de eventos, quando eles estão seguros na árvore, Tarzan se esconde da perseguição, sendo a primeira vez que os espectadores viram o filme do ponto de vista humano (como a cena mostrou que ele era capaz de se comunicar com os babuínos), retornando o desenho para o bebê babuíno. Enquanto Jane tenta sair, está chovendo e eles são forçados para ficar na sombra de uma grande árvore. Quando na árvore, ele mostra extremamente curiosidade por ela, faz vários tipos de ação estranhas (ouve o seu batimento cardíaco, agrada-la, toca-lhe a mão ...). Finalmente, ele tem a capacidade de falar como um humano quando ele disse seu nome "Tarzan" (embora como não é claro, como este nome foi dado por Kala, o que significa que, apesar de seus pais poderiam lhe ensinar Inglês antes de serem mortos, ele logicamente era possível dizer o nome dele em Inglês). Depois que pára de chover, ele carrega Jane de volta para seu acampamento. Quando Terk, os gorilas mais jovens, e Tantor estão destruindo o acampamento ao fazer música (Trashin' the Camp), Tarzan resolve o problema. Infelizmente, Kerchak aparece e diz a todos para voltar. Mais tarde, Kerchak adverte todos e Tarzan sobre o perigo dos seres humanos. No entanto, Tarzan desobedece e continua voltando para o acampamento. thumb|left|260px|Tarzan aprende com Jane sobre a vida humana.Na manhã seguinte, ele vai atrás de Jane. Clayton, Jane e seu pai percebem que ele é a pessoa perfeita para ajudá-los em suas pesquisas. Eles ensinam-lhe sobre os comportamentos humanos, sobre inglês, bem como sobre coisas que ele nunca tinha visto antes (cidade, astronomia ...). Durante este tempo, ele está começando a se apaixonar por Jane (Strangers Like Me). Embora ele se recuse a levar os exploradores para o ninho gorila, preocupado com a sua segurança. Sua afeição por Jane e ações estranhas (andar de bicicleta, sair mais cedo de manhã ...) deixa Kala e Terk se sentindo esquecidos. Como os exploradores, infelizmente, estão começando a voltar para a Inglaterra, Tarzan exibe machucado, para tentar convencer Jane a ficar com ele. No entanto, Clayton utiliza esta situação como uma vantagem para seus planos e Tarzan é enganado ao pensar que Jane ficaria se ele lhes mostra-se os gorilas. Tarzan concorda e leva o grupo até a casa do grupo de gorilas, enquanto Terk e Tantor atração Kerchak longe para evitar que ele ataque os seres humanos. Jane e seu pai está animados para se misturar com os gorilas. No entanto, Kerchak retorna e tenta atacá-los. Tarzan o impede de deixar os exploradores fugir. De volta ao ninho, Tarzan enfrenta Kerchak sobre o ataque. Kerchak diz que ele estava tentando proteger sua família e confronta a ação de Tarzan, bem como, dizendo que ele traiu sua família. Enquanto Tarzan está sentado em uma árvore, Kala chega perto dele. Ele diz que está tão confuso. Kala leva ele à velha casa na árvore, e diz-lhe que ela deveria ter contado a ele sobre isso há muito tempo e que ela não é sua mãe biológica. Ele percebe que ele era um ser humano o tempo todo e, depois que Kala diz que ela vai ser feliz enquanto ele for feliz, ele veste o terno do pai e segue os exploradores para a Inglaterra. Antes de sair, ele diz para Kala: "Não importa onde eu vá, você sempre vai ser minha mãe." Quando ele está a bordo do navio, ele fica surpreso ao descobrir que os homens de Clayton haviam capturado a equipe e que eles estavam fazendo o mesmo com Arquimedes e Jane. Os bandidos tentam capturá-lo, mas graças a sua agilidade ele consegue evitá-los por saltar sobre as gaiolas e escalar o mastro do navio. No entanto, eles não eram exatamente lentos, como um deles consegue agarrá-lo em seu tornozelo e deixá-lo pendurado no mastro. Depois de sacudi-lo fora, e vendo o resto dos bandidos fechando sobre ele, ele faz um grande salto a partir do topo do mastro para o final do funil, conseguindo segurá-lo. Aqui é onde a sua força e seu macaco-acrobacias acabam se tornando inúteis, como seus sapatos escorregam enquanto tentavam subir, enquanto suas mãos lentamente desviam devido ao cansaço. Isto resultou em ele cair de uma grande altura, para a direita em uma pilha de caixas. Dois dos bandidos agarram ele e o jogam contra a parede da superestrutura, ele então pede por ajuda, mas Clayton revela-lhe que ele vai atacar o ninho do gorila. Trancado no navio, ele tenta desesperadamente sair, em um ponto ainda mostra agressão para Jane quando ela tenta acalmá-lo e percebe que Kerchak estava certo sobre ele traindo sua família. Em última análise, ele é resgatado por Terk e Tantor depois de terem ouvido o grito de Tarzan. thumb|260px|Clayton próximo de morrer.Depois de ser resgatado, ele retorna para vestir suas roupas de costume, resgata o grupo de gorilas e derrota os homens de Clayton, com a ajuda de mais alguns animais que ele convocou para ajudá-lo no resgate, incluindo Terk, Tantor, Jane e seu pai. Após o resgate, Clayton dispara em um dos braços de Tarzan. Quando Kerchak vê isso, ele tenta resgatá-lo, mas é, infelizmente, baleado por Clayton. Tarzan ataca agressivamente. Percebendo que ele não tem a vantagem de Clayton, ele move-se para uma grande árvore, que atrai Clayton para segui-lo. Na árvore, ele consegue destruir a arma de Clayton. Clayton diz que ele tem a vantagem agora e que ele deveria atacá-lo, o que Tarzan responde: "Eu não sou um homem como você!", Mas Clayton consegue pegar uma faca e ataca-lo de forma agressiva. Tarzan consegue saltar para vinhas próximas e Clayton faz o mesmo. Clayton agressivamente tenta atacar Tarzan, sem perceber que uma vinha que ele está pendurado está enfraquecendo, apenas esperando para ser roubado. Tarzan percebe isso e tenta avisá-lo. Mas Clayton cai e trava a morte, deixando Tarzan e o grupo de gorilas inteiros olhando com horror. Tarzan se move em direção a Kerchak que esta quase morrendo, a quem diz que ele agora vai levar o grupo. Kerchak também diz que ele estava errado sobre ele e que Tarzan tem sido um membro do bando. Kerchak depois morre na cena de chuva forte para a tristeza de Jane, seu pai, Tarzan e os gorilas. Tarzan depois grita seu som famoso, levando aos gorilas. thumb|left|260px|Jane e seu pai decidem ficar com Tarzan.No dia seguinte, depois que ele foi enfaixado do tiro, Tarzan está na praia, olha triste como Jane e seu pai abandonam ele. Uma de suas luvas voam em direção a ele, que só o deixou ainda mais deprimente. Depois de Jane perceber que ela o ama, ela pula fora do barco e corre em direção a ele, para sua surpresa e os dois finalmente se beijam. Mais tarde, o pai de Jane se junta a sua filha, dizendo para o capitão dizer a todos na Inglaterra que eles nunca encontraram eles: "Afinal de contas, as pessoas se perdem na floresta todos os dias", diz ele. Finalmente, Tarzan é visto balançando com sua esposa, Jane, a uma árvore com sua grande família (incluindo o pai de Jane, Kala, Terk e Tantor com com um pouco de ajuda) como o Rei da Selva. Tarzan II : Veja a página principal: Tarzan II. [[Ficheiro:Tarzanmovie.png|thumb|260px|Tarzan em Tarzan II]]No midquel, Tarzan é mostrado criança. Como um ser humano órfão criado por gorilas em uma selva africana, Tarzan está preocupado que um monstro lendário conhecido como Zugor, um dia, tenta capturá-lo. Ele está desapontado que ele não pode correr tão rápido quanto os outros macacos jovens em sua família, e suas tentativas de provar a si mesmo mantem resultando em caos. Quando um acidente deixa sua mãe macaco, Kala, pensando que Tarzan morreu, os outros macacos sentem que Tarzan chegou a um final apropriado. Tarzan acredita que é melhor para todos os envolvidos que ele fuja. Sozinha na selva, Tarzan fica sendo perseguido por Sabor para um lugar rochoso conhecido como Serra Negra, habitada por dois irmãos gorila, Uto e Kago, mais de proteção de Mama Gunda. Mas Uto e Kago temem quando houvem Zugor tanto como Tarzan faz, no entanto, quando eles houvem seu grito, Tarzan é capaz de escapar deles. Ele encontra um velho gorila excêntrico que a princípio mantém o menino distante, mas Tarzan descobre que este velho gorila na verdade é o Zugor, que usa árvores ocas como megafones para amplificar sua voz e fingir ser um monstro para assustar as outras criaturas da selva, para que fiquem longe de sua território e comida. Tarzan usa essa descoberta para forçar Zugor em deixar o menino ficar com ele. Graças à alegria e utilidade do Tarzan, Zugor começa a gostar dele assim como Tarzan continua a tentar descobrir o que ele é. Os dois melhores amigos de Tarzan, Terk e Tantor estão procurando por seu amigo, mas Tarzan não quer voltar para casa com eles. É somente quando Kala chega e encontra problemas com Gunda, Uto, e Kago que Tarzan finalmente percebe que ele é suposto ser: o Tarzan, com os seus próprios truques especiais que ninguém mais na selva pode fazer. Terk e Tantor, eventualmente, resgatam Tarzan e eles se tornam melhores amigos, mais uma vez. O filme termina quando Kala dá um abraço em Tarzan e diz a ele como ela está orgulhosa dele por ter resgatado ela de Uto e Kago, após Mama Gunda ter castigado eles por destruirem a casa de árvore de Zugor. Terk e Tantor então finalmente se reencontram com Tarzan. A Lenda de Tarzan : Veja a página principal: The Legend of Tarzan. [[Ficheiro:IMG_07945.jpg|thumb|226px|Tarzan e Jane em A Lenda de Tarzan]]Tarzan é um personagem na série de TV, A Lenda de Tarzan, que acontece depois dos acontecimentos do filme original. Desde o final do filme, Tarzan assume seu papel como líder dos gorilas. Ele se casou com Jane e eles vivem felizes na selva, residente na velha casa na árvore que os pais de Tarzan tinham construído antes de suas mortes. Embora Tarzan não viva com a mãe e os outros gorilas, Tarzan ainda vai entrar em ação para protegê-los em qualquer instante, e muitas vezes ele retorna para buscar o conselho de Kala em lidar com situações como as dúvidas dos outros gorilas, e Jane querendo que ele seja mais "civilizado". Enquanto esta ajudando Jane a superar suas idéias mais românticas sobre a vida na selva, ela atua como sua guia para a duplicidade da natureza humana, e insiste para ele comer sua comida no prato. É um processo de crescimento sem fim para ambos, com algumas informações surpreendentes sobre o que significa "ser civilizado", e alguns tropeços ao longo do caminho. Tarzan & Jane : Veja a página principal: Tarzan & Jane. Os acontecimentos do filme ocorrem um ano depois do primeiro. O aniversário de Tarzan e Jane esta chegando, e Jane está tentando encontrar um presente adequado para seu marido, com a ajuda do elefante Tantor, e o gorila Terk. Quando é sugerida uma festa, o trio se lembra do desastre que ocorreu quando três amigos de Jane chegaram para uma visita. Como Jane considera uma jóia como presente, ela se lembra de quando Tarzan encontrou um grupo de garimpeiros que se aproveitam dele e também desencadeam uma reação vulcânica. Jane decide, então, em uma noite de dança, mas muda de idéia quando ela se lembra de Bobby, um de seus amigos de infância, que veio visitar ela, acabou se tornando um espião, e Jane vai para casa sem um presente, apenas para descobrir que Tarzan, (vestindo o terno de seu pai) fez uma festa surpresa, e ele também conseguiu algumas jóias e tem uma dança com ela no final do filme. Outras aparições Kingdom Hearts : Veja a página principal: Kingdom Hearts. rightTarzan aparece no primeiro jogo Kingdom Hearts. Tarzan primeiro encontra Sora em sua antiga casa na árvore, sendo atacado pelo leopardo Sabor. Tarzan conseguiu afugentar Sabor e tornou-se amigo de Sora, através de uma conversa difícil devido ao vocabulário limitado de Tarzan. Sora pede a ajuda de Tarzan para encontrar Riku e Kairi, embora Tarzan realmente não entenda. Ele leva Sora através das profundezas da selva para um acampamento onde Sora encontra a amiga de Tarzan, Jane, que fica surpresa ao ver Sora e, posteriormente, Donald e Pateta. Clayton, um caçador que Jane trouxe para a selva, tenta mais uma vez convencer Tarzan para mostrar-lhes a localização dos gorilas. Tarzan, no entanto, não pode fazê-lo como o líder dos gorilas, Kerchak, é desconfiado dos seres humanos. Neste ponto, Clayton tem o coração tomado pelos Heartless e ele cai na escuridão. Sabor ataca Sora novamente, mas Tarzan mata ele. Jane e Terk são brevemente sequestrados por Clayton, mas são salvos logo após pelo portador da Keyblade. Infelizmente, Clayton e sua gangue de Heartless já capturou todos os gorilas para que Clayton possa matá-los. Sora e Tarzan intervir na fuga dos gorilas. Clayton e um grande Heartless nomeado Stealth Sneak luta contra Sora, Tarzan, Donald e Pateta, mas são derrotados (Clayton sendo esmagado pelo Heartless). Tarzan parece ser capaz de dizer que Clayton não é mais humano, e expressa a sua descoberta imediatamente antes da luta. Grato por seu resgate, o gorilas mostram a Sora e os outros a localização do buraco da fechadura do mundo. Jane então descobre o que significa grunhidos contínuos de Tarzan: Amigos do coração (a palavra coração está legendada em símbolos de pontuação). Parques da Disney Tarzan aparece em vários parques da Disney. Embora seja um personagem incomum nos dias de hoje, ele tem uma atração chamada Tarzan's Treehouse na Disneyland e na Hong Kong Disneyland, bem como aparecendo em vários programas inspirados no filme. Na Tokyo DisneySea, Tarzan aparece na versão do parque para o Fantasmic!, balançando em cipós com Jane em imagens projetadas durante a seqüência da selva. Galeria : Veja a página principal: Tarzan (personagem)/Galeria. Trivia *Tarzan é semelhante ao personagem Mogli de Mogli: O Menino Lobo. Ambos vivem na selva e usam tangas, além do fato de serem criados por animais. *Tarzan é o único herói da Disney para mostrar a maior parte de seu corpo sem roupa. *Tarzan é um dos poucos heróis da Disney que parecem ser muito musculosos ao lado de Hércules. *Semelhante a Pocahontas, Tarzan não fala e entende a língua humana, mas finalmente chega a pronunciar suas primeiras palavras quando em contato com o seu eventual interesse amoroso, que são ambos da Inglaterra. *Tarzan é o único herói da Disney para empunhar uma lança, e tem um tipo de estilo de cabelo 'dreadlock'. *No final do "You Will be in My Heart" (logo após de Tarzan ser adotado por Kala), a voz de uma mulher pode ser ouvida suavemente sussurrando "Always..." (sempre em inglês). Isso pode ser interpretado como o espírito da mãe de Tarzan, observando seu eterno amor por seu filho. *No livro de Edgar Rice Burroughs, o verdadeiro nome de Tarzan é John Clayton III. No filme, o verdadeiro nome de Tarzan nunca é abordado, mas o vilão é chamado de John Clayton. Embora Clayton não é o pai de Tarzan, o nome idêntico implica uma possível relação de sangue entre Clayton e o pai de Tarzan, que também é chamado de John Clayton. *Também no livro, Tarzan e Jane tem um filho chamado Korak, também conhecido como Jack Clayton ou John 'Jack' Paul Clayton IV. *Tarzan é uma das duas estrelas da Disney para encontrar seu autor. O outro é o Ariel de A Pequena Sereia. Em ambos os casos, eles encontrá-los em sua série de televisão, feita após o filme que aparecem pela primeira vez e, em cada caso, eles não estão cientes da importância da reunião. *Quando Tony Goldwyn foi incapaz de fornecer uma versão satisfatória do grito de Tarzan, Brian Blessed, a voz de Clayton entrou em cena e fez o grito para o filme em seu lugar. *Apesar de ser ensinado Inglês por ingleses, Tarzan fala Inglês com um sotaque americano. Alegadamente, Tony Goldwyn foi originalmente concebido para usar um sotaque americano ao falar com os gorilas e um sotaque britânico ao falar com os humanos, a fim de diferenciar linguagem gorila e Inglês, mas a idéia foi abandonada quando Goldwyn não poderia retirar um sotaque Inglês convincente. *No episódio de A Lenda de Tarzan, nomeado como British Invasion, é deixado claro que Tarzan se lembra que os seus pais foram mortos por Sabor ao explicar para os amigos de Jane que ele nunca chegou a conhecê-los. Ele passa a lhes dizer que eles foram mortos na casa da árvore (onde o próprio, Jane, e suas amigas estavam tomando chá na época) e ainda aponta o local onde seus corpos costumavam estar. Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Disney Heroes oficiais Categoria:Personagens de Tarzan Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens ao vivo Categoria:Personagens de comédia Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens dos parques Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Reis Categoria:Namorados Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Orfãos Categoria:Príncipes Categoria:Humanos criados por animais Categoria:Personagens africanos Categoria:Casados Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Crianças